Descending Angel
by LooseE
Summary: Harley is free from the clutches of Arkham Asylum. She reflects back on how her and the Joker truly met. She's determined to stay a free woman. Maybe a new escapee will change her mind?  AU  Joker/Harley Quinn
1. Chapter 1

_Story Notes:_

_Well this story is mainly Alternate Universe. As it doesn't start off as "Harley is a psychotherapist". This tells the story of how they were more than just doctor and patient long before that._  
><em>Based on the song Descending Angel by the Misfits. But not really based on it.<em>

_I don't own any characters in this fanfiction, unless mentioned. This is for entertainment based purposes only, and unfortunately, I am making no money off of it whatsoever._

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_Inspiration is difficult._  
><em>This is based on Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker. <em>

_Please don't flame me about the dates, as nothing is certain. Also I have mentioned it is AU. Quite different from your normal Joker/Harley stories._

* * *

><p><em>'I am just a girl'<em>

She was made to write this constantly. Every day, on the same paper, with the same red margins. The doctor babbled on about her day, and what it really meant. What her mind was really about. Surely, she was the best person to talk about the ins and outs of her mind. It was frustrating.

But that was a long time ago. At Arkham Asylum. Where the insane were not helped in the slightest. At least that's what she thought. But after a majority of tests, she was claimed mentally stable. Free to roam.

Harley looked at her writing. She was more than just a girl. She was an escaped criminal. Arrested for assisted murders, robberies and assaults. She was a pawn in a madman's game. The paper was flung into the trashcan sat in the corner of her room. She knew the Joker a lot more than people thought she did. It wasn't just the doctor patient relationship. Criminal and side kick affair. No, it was much more than that. And even with the drug cocktails the Asylum fed her, the memories were as clear as day. He wasn't the Joker, or Mistah J. He was Jack. Just Jack.

_December - 1987 _

Harley was only eighteen.

An eighteen university student. Winning the scholarship through gymnastics, she decided to take a different career approach. Psychotherapy, seemed a much more appealing choice. Criminals, in all their fame and glory. There was nothing more interesting than learning about psychopath's pasts.  
>She didn't have many friends to her name. She had a few friends from her classes, but they didn't pay much attention to her on weekends. Her main interest was this man she had seen around. He'd talk to her sometimes, not any main topics of conversation, just random lines of speech. There was no formalities, no questions. He would talk and she would listen.<p>

Jack was tall with dark brown hair. He seemed to be a lot older than the other students. He stuck out like a sore thumb. A man in his early thirties, with stubble gracing his chin and dark eyes, telling stories that only prophets knew. People stayed away from him, like he was an incurable disease. Everyone but Harley.  
>"Hello Jack" Harley said sitting down next to him on a bench. Jack looked at her and then back to the floor, scratching his stubble.<br>"He failed me Harleen." Jack spoke simply. His voice was incredible, masculine and deep. She rolled her eyes with a smile, he would always call her Harleen not Harley like she asked every time.  
>Harley didn't know an awful lot about Jack, only that his lecturer kept failing him, no matter how hard he tried. She never asked questions, only listened.<br>"I don't know where I'm going to get the money from this time Harleen. I have to succeed" Jack said to her, as he moved his brown bangs out of his face. Harleen took his hand in her own, and his worried look softened.  
>"You'll support me?" Jack asked and Harley nodded.<br>"Of course Jack" Harley said with a smile.

Harley never asked Jack why he wouldn't speak to someone high up in the university about his lecturer. She didn't understand why he didn't ask for someone else to grade his work. Jack only muttered about his lecturer changing his work around, making him fail every time. Harley wanted to talk to this lecturer himself, but when it was brought up, Jack shot her down with an angry look.  
>"No Harleen, this is between me and him" Jack said sternly.<p>

*

Harley had heard of the Batman. Anyone who hadn't lived under a rock. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and sighed. Sitting up from the bed, she lit a cigarette and let out a sigh of relief. She had been trying to quit, but once she got going, there was no stopping her. Her apartment was small but spacious. Her bedroom was the biggest room, it was purple, with white furniture. Furniture that she had once when a teenager, or she had scraped by to afford.  
>"Harleen?" The voice came from beside her.<br>Jack sat up and lent against Harley, placing a small kiss on her shoulder. They sat there for a good few minutes, just staring at the walls of the room.  
>"I'm too old for you Harleen" Jack mentioned, his voice gruff. Harley exhaled her cigarette smoke and flicked the unwanted ash into the ashtray on the bedside table.<br>"Only you seem to think so Jack. I however like older men. And you particularly excite me" Harley said with a giggle.  
>Jack let out a playful growl and kissed Harley softly.<p>

*

Harley sighed, looking at the wall that they both once looked at, sane. Her Jack, the name was thought of with a smile. He was beautiful, inside and out. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible for his change over.

But realistically, there was nothing she could do. She still loved him, whatever he was. Harley was moving on now, a new life, a new start.

Harley knew Batman was keeping a watch on her. She could feel it when she went out for groceries, or when she went to walk her dog. It was a big shame of what happened between her and Jack. But he wasn't Jack anymore, and after all the pushing and trying she did to find the Jack that lied deep inside that criminal, all she had to show for it was a black eye. Harley convinced herself that she was in love with the Joker, but there was only so much she could take.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the time taken for this chapter.

I do love reviews, and constructive criticisms, so please do leave your feedback. :)

More AU.  
>More Action.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is all that racket?"<br>The light from the open doorway was blocked by a very large, obese, hairy landlord.  
>Harley sighed and tried explaining herself again. She was doing gymnastics, it helped relax her and she fell.<br>But apparently, renting out to a previous criminal meant she was obviously up to no good, and needed checking on at every squeak.

As Harley was arguing with the man, a black covered hand placed itself on the mans shoulder.  
>"I would like a word with Harleen, if you don't mind" The deep voice spoke. The man nodded slowly as if they weren't arguing in the first place. He took off as fast as his fat would let him.<p>

"What do you want?" Harley asked moving from the doorway, leaving the door open for whatever he wanted to do. He closed the door behind him and walked, no, glided into the room.  
>"I'm making sure you have been behaving" The voice rumbled.<br>Harley wrapped her arms around herself as the draught from the window caught her. She stared at the black Gotham sky and sighed, turning around to face the stranger.  
>"He's escaped hasn't he?" Harley questioned, picking up the mug that was sat on the side.<br>"Yes"

"And you think he's coming after me?"

"Yes"

"Just great" Harley muttered. She had her life back on track, a normal daily routine, and a few dates. Why did he have to come screw it up all over again? Women would have cried at this news. Women would have jumped for joy, committed suicide.. Harley just sighed and sighed some more.  
>Harley knew that Batsy wasn't here to protect her. But to catch the Joker and make sure she didn't try to assist him.<p>

_December - 1990_

He picked her up with a laugh and held her close. He kissed her nose playfully and laughed cheerfully again.  
>"If this is what I think it is. I'm going to marry you Harleen" Jack exclaimed and put her down, grabbing the brown envelope from the side.<p>

Harley had watched him study and study and study. He wanted to be a criminologist. He was working so hard, and she checked over his work constantly. It was marvelous, absolutely filled with the right information. Harley knew there was no way he'd fail.

Harley lit a cigarette in the suspense and put it to her lips, inhaling it.  
>He opened it and both their eyes scanned the paper.<p>

0 points.

F.

It was outrageous.  
>Harley flaied her arms about as she ranted on about how Jack must have gotten something.<p>

They hadn't been able to pay Jack's way through university for another year. They had taken on two jobs each and still hadn't met the amount. They resorted into dressing up in ski masks and robbing a small post office on the corner of their street. It was thrilling, Harley had to admit. Jack loved every moment of it. And with the money they had, he managed to get his place at University. With a struggle, he studied harder and harder.

Just to receive this letter.

After a few moments of silence Jack stood up. And ripped the letter in two. Just simply ripped it into two.  
>"Where are you going Jack?" Harley asked as he grabbed his coat. The only response she got was the door slamming.<p>

Harley looked out the window again. He was coming for her. She didn't know whether to appreciate it or not. He never normally would come for her. We;; he would if she had robbed a diamond in his fancy, or the bank.  
>"So you're just gonna stand there?" Harley asked the Batman, to which he shrugged.<br>Harley rolled her eyes and stretched out on the couch and turned the TV on.  
>"Well if you're just gonna stand about, you could make me some coffee" Harley murmured.<p>

She turned around and the Batman had gone. Harley laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was curled over, in hysterics. After wiping a tear from her eye, she cleared her throat and lent back, letting sleep over come her.


End file.
